


The Lifes Change

by AmbyGram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbyGram/pseuds/AmbyGram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a fic I'm going to be working on whenever I get a moment so the upadates will more than likely be short but frequent. I hope thats ok. I dont really have a plan for this fic only that its Post The Wrath of The Lamb, other than that Im just seeing where it goes as I write it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Lifes Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fic I'm going to be working on whenever I get a moment so the upadates will more than likely be short but frequent. I hope thats ok. I dont really have a plan for this fic only that its Post The Wrath of The Lamb, other than that Im just seeing where it goes as I write it!

My name is Will Graham. I was a criminal profiler for the FBI. Thats how I met Dr. Hannibal Lecter. The man I trusted, who would frame me for his crimes and ruin my life. He was my worst enemy, until that is he became my best lover.

The day we killed the self-proclaimed 'Great Red Dragon' was the day my life changed dramatically. I fell from the precarious cliff edge of my old life and plummeted downwards into a new one.

We plummeted from the cliff safe in each others embrace, the wind beating our bodies as we fell towards the dark waters below. In places the jagged face of the cliff ripped at out clothes and flesh but I felt no pain. Just a sense of infinity with the world. We crashed into the shallow waters that was riddled with submerged jagged rocks, the swell threatened to propel up into them and be ripped to shreds. We rose to the surface still gripping each other tightly. We swam free of the rocks and tried to find a place where we could get ourselves out of the freezing water which was began to make me extremities ache and my breath shallow.


End file.
